Ускоренные темпы эволюции позволяют цихлидам адаптироваться к антропогенным изменениям среды
thumb|500px|center|Рис. 1. Цихлиды Haplochromis pyrrhocephalus (сверху) и Platytaeniodus degeni (снизу). Фото с сайта haplochromis.org Цихлиды широко известны как группа, демонстрирующая быструю и широкую адаптивную радиацию. Для них характерны ускоренные темпы эволюции, которая активно продолжается и сейчас. Выяснилось, что способность к ускоренной эволюции позволяет этим рыбкам адаптироваться также и к антропогенным изменениям среды их обитания. Рыбы семейства цихлид, обитающие в Великих Африканских озерах (Виктория, Танганьика, Ньяса и других), широко известны как пример быстрой адаптивной радиации (см.: Adaptive radiation). Это одна из немногих хорошо изученных в связи групп. Другие классические примеры адаптивной радиации — это дарвиновы вьюрки и рыбки колюшки. Обо всех этих группах немало написано и на «Элементах» (см. ссылки в конце новости). Напомним только основные черты диверсификации этих групп. Их две: (1) главные различия между близкими видами кроются в кормодобывательном поведении, спектрах кормов, строении ротового аппарата и т. п.; (2) характерны быстрые морфологические преобразования в ответ на изменения среды обитания. В последнее время многие ландшафты нашей планеты подвергаются антропогенному влиянию разной степени интенсивности. Численность многих видов животных падает, сокращается их ареал. Но некоторые виды, напротив, оказываются способны успешно адаптироваться к происходящим изменениям. Причины этого далеко не всегда понятны, но чаще всего это связано с тем, что животные уже обладают какими-то свойствами — своего рода преадаптациями. А возможно ли, чтобы животные, не обладая изначально нужными свойствами, адаптировались к измененной среде? Такая адаптация должна произойти достаточно быстро, поэтому названные выше группы (цихлиды, дарвиновы вьюрки) — неплохие кандидаты на эту роль. Ведь по ряду причин они способны к ускоренной, по сравнению со многими другими животными, «морфологической» эволюции. Этот вопрос изучала международная команда ученых из Нидерландов, Танзании и Швейцарии. Они исследовали разные виды цихлид в заливе Мванза на озере Виктория. Считается, что озеро относительно молодое. А время, потребовавшееся на адаптивную радиацию местных цихлид, оценивают максимум в 100–400 тысяч лет или даже меньше (см.: E. Verheyen et al., 2003. Origin of the Superflock of Cichlid Fishes from Lake Victoria, East Africa; а также новость Геномы африканских рыб проясняют механизмы быстрого видообразования, «Элементы», 29.09.2014). Между тем, в озере Виктория известно более 500 видов цихлид, относящихся к 15 трофическим группам (разнообразие способов питания этих рыбок проиллюстрировано на рис. 1 в упомянутой новости). В последние десятилетия озеро подвергается значительному антропогенному влиянию. Из-за произошедших экологических изменений уже вымерло около 200 эндемичных видов цихлид. Причин тому много. Это и непосредственный лов рыбы, и слив сточных вод, приводящий, в том числе, к эвтрофикации, и акклиматизация чужеродных видов растений и животных. Так, интродукцию в залив Мванза нильского окуня в 1983–1984 годах считают важной причиной сокращения численности и разнообразия местных цихлид (F. Witte et al., 2007. Species Distinction and the Biodiversity Crisis in Lake Victoria). Из-за хищничества окуня фактически сразу после интродукции исчезли наиболее крупные виды цихлид, питающиеся животной пищей (рыбой, моллюсками, насекомыми). Параллельно началась эвтрофикация залива. Это сказалось в большей степени на мелких видах цихлид — детритофагов и потребителей зоопланкона. Их обилие снижалась постепенно, но к концу 1980-х и они практически исчезли. Однако позднее, в течение 1990-х годов, численность некоторых мелких видов цихлид вновь вернулась на прежний уровень. Речь идет о четырех видах, питающихся детритом, и трех потребителях зоопланктона. В течение 1990-х и 2000-х последние стали особенно многочисленны, составив 71% биомассы всех цихлид (а детритофаги — 21%). Надо сказать, что до описываемых изменений основу биомассы цихлид залива Мванза составляли те же группы детритофагов (которых было тогда 13 видов) и рыб, питающихся зоопланктоном (12 видов), но в обратной пропорции: около 50% и 25% соответственно. Оказалось, что в течение 1990-х годов питание видов из обеих групп изменилось: они стали есть рыбу и крупных беспозвоночных, которыми раньше питались редко. Видимо, это и позволило им выжить и увеличить свою численность, ведь количество такой пищи стало расти в середине–конце 1980-х годов (когда исконно питающиеся этим кормов виды цихлид уже исчезли из залива). Ученые решили выяснить, каким образом этим немногим видам удалось восстановить свои популяции. Они проанализировали диету (на основе анализа содержимого желудков) и строение предчелюстной кости (premaxilla) четырех видов цихлид из залива Мванза, представителей которых отлавливали в течение последних 33 лет. Этот временной интервал разбили на три промежутка: (1) начальный период до значительных экологических изменений (период I, 1978–1984); (2) период депрессии численности (период II, 1987–2002); (3) период восстановления численности изучаемых видов (период III, 2002–2011). Изучали следующие виды: Haplochromis (Yssichromis) laparogramma (далее по тексту — Lap), H. (Y.) pyrrhocephalus (Pyr), H. tanaos (Tan) и Platytaeniodus degeni (Deg). В период I основу питания всех видов составляли мелкие объекты (от 65% до 91%). У Lap, Pyr и Tan это главным образом зоопланктон, а у Deg — детрит. За время периода II у первых трех видов в питании стало больше объектов средних и крупных размеров (рис. 2). Но к периоду III Lap и Pyr вернулись к исходной диете, а Tan — нет. Наконец, диета Deg изменилась наиболее значительно. От преимущественной детритофагии в период I он перешел к питанию моллюсками в период III. thumb|500px|center|Рис. 2. Изменения в питании четырех видов цихлид в течение трех временных периодов. Pristine — начальный период до значительных экологических изменений, Pertubed — период падения численности, Recovery — период восстановления. Изображение из обсуждаемой статьи в Evolution Причины описанных изменений в питании точно не ясны. Но три фактора, судя по всему, имели наибольшее значение (M. Kishe-Machumu et al., 2008. Dietary shift in benthivorous cichlids after the ecological changes in Lake Victoria): (1) увеличение численности (как абсолютной, так и относительной) крупных кормовых объектов, (2) уменьшение видового разнообразия цихлид (в частности, исчезновение крупных видов), что снизило конкуренцию, и (3) уменьшение прозрачности воды — возможно, в таких условиях рыбам стало труднее добывать мелкие объекты. thumb|500px|center|Рис. 3. Различия в форме предчелюстной кости (premaxilla) у четырех исследованных видов цихлид в разные годы. Соответственно описанным изменениям в питании изменилась и форма предчелюстной кости (рис. 3). Форма этой кости цихлид зависит от того, каким образом рыбы питаются: всасывают кормовой объект (так происходит при питании мелкой добычей) или скусывают его (целиком или частично) с субстрата. В первом случае длинная верхняя дуга (отрезок АВ на рис. 4, внизу) длиннее, а угол между ней и «зубной» дугой (на которой сидят зубы) менее 90° (угол β на рис. 4, внизу). Дело в том, что при всасывании рыба выдвигает предчелюстную кость. А если верхняя дуга длиннее, кость можно выдвинуть дальше и, соответственно, всасывать мелкие объекты более эффективно. При питании более крупными объектами цихлиды не всасывают их, а скусывают. В этом случае важно увеличение силы, сжимающей челюсти. А более эффективной передача мускульной силы (рис. 4, вверху) будет, если верхняя дуга АВ короче и угол β меньше. thumb|500px|center|Рис. 4. Челюстной аппарат цихлиды. Сверху — схема передачи мускульной силы, сжимающей челюсти. Снизу — предчелюстная кость. Рисунок из статьи N. Bouton et al., 2002. Experimental evidence for adaptive phenotypic plasticity in a rock-dwelling cichlid fish from Lake Victoria Именно такие трансформации и наблюдаются у изученных видов цихлид при изменении их рациона. При сравнении верхних и нижних рядов на рис. 3 видно, что изменения формы предчелюстной кости соответствуют «ожидаемым» — то есть тем, которые можно было бы предсказать на основе различий в питании в разные годы. Это один из способов, которым ускоренные темпы эволюции позволяют некоторым видам цихлид адаптироваться к изменениям, вызванным деятельностью человека. Примечания Ссылки Литература * Jacco C. van Rijssel, Ellen S. Hoogwater, Mary A. Kishe-Machumu, Elize van Reenen, Kevin V. Spits, Ronald C. van der Stelt, Jan H. Wanink and Frans Witte. Fast adaptive responses in the oral jaw of lake Victioria cichlids // Evolution. 2015. V. 69(1). P. 179–189. Категория:Эволюция Категория:Ихтиология Категория:Экология